Ballroom Dancing
by EyesDontTwinkle
Summary: Ally is turning 16 and having a ball to celebrate. The only problem? She can't dance so when a handsome man helps her out, she learns all things aren't impossible.


**Jelloooo! This is my first One-Shot! Summer has got me bored as a fudge nugget so I have tons of time to write for you guys! Aren't you glad? Hope you guys LUV it as much as I LUV writing it!**

I smoothed down my ruffled dress with my now sweaty palms which were confined in opera length gloves. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. There's no doubt that I'm prettier than usual. My hair is pinned up elegantly and I'm wearing excessive makeup.

I usually stick to no makeup but today isn't a usual day. Its the day I have been dreading my whole life. Well that's a bit exaggerated but you catch my drift. Today is the day of my sweet sixteen! Yay! Note the sarcasm.

I didn't really get to pick. If I did it would be a casual Saturday at home lounging on my couch eating junk food. But in case I didn't make it clear enough for you, my parents are rich. And they also don't give a damn about what I think.

So that's how I ended up here. In an elegant and exotic pink dress with a white sash covered in jewels. Complete with my gloves and ballroom dancing shoes. Its beautiful but itchy and annoying. I'm a casual person! What do you want from me.

"Ms. Dawson! The ball is starting!" A shrill and not exotic voice said, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded my head at my...maid? She left the room and I sighed.

Breath in. And out. In. Out. I finally mustered up the courage needed and began to walk out of my room wobbling the whole way. Did I mention I can't walk in heels?

I stood in front of the flight of stairs that would lead to my party. My party? Not really. I took in a deep breath and began down the stairs slowly one hand gripping the railing, the other holding up my dress so I wouldn't trip.

"Ms. Dawson!" A deep voice called almost making me fall. All eyes turned to me. All the singing, dancing, and chatting stopped. I gulped and put on a big fake smile. I continued my descent down the stairs until my heel came in contact with the ground level.I breathed a sigh of relief and the party went back into full throttle. Thank god.

I stepped through the crowd getting congratulations left and right." Hello Princess." A man said. I turned around spinning while doing so my hair twirling with me then falling back in place.

I looked at the man across from me. He had ruffled blond hair and chocolate brown orbs. My breath hitched." Hello Prince." I said sauntering over to him. I was so close when I tripped and fell forward. I was prepared to hit the hard floor when two strong arms caught me and pulled me up.

I looked up at my "prince". I was ready to collapse again and was suddenly grateful he was still holding me. Slightly embarrassed I pulled away.

"Thank you." I told him and he nodded. This man was highly unusual." What's you name?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me. He laughed. He had a raspy and very sexy laugh which I decided I liked." Austin Moon." He answered flipping his hair.

I giggled. Seriously are you two?" I'm Ally." I told him. He gave me a cheeky smile." I know." He said. I was about to ask why but then it hit me. Its kind of my birthday.

I gave him a half smile." Okay Moon boy, you have fun." He looked a bit dejected as I headed to the corner of the ballroom and leaned against the wall." That boy was cute." Trish commented. I looked up." Hey I thought you weren't gonna make it!" I exclaimed giving her a quick hug because Trish isn't a hugger. Trish laughed." That's what I thought two." She told me and I looked down at her dress. It was a sleek black dress that hugged her curves. Funny.

I glanced up at her hair. It was down and since she had been growing it out it reached her mid back." I love your dress!" I commented. Trish blushed and then frowned." Why aren't you with sexy over there?" She asked confusion written on her face.

I looked at the ground and wiggled my toes." I can't dance." I said quietly. Trish laughed." He'll lead! Don't worry just go!" She urged me giving me a push.

I skidded across the ballroom until I was right in front of Moon. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand kissing the palm." Can I have this dance?' He asked. I bit my lip and nodded slowly.

He put his hands on my waist and I put my hands around his neck. Austin began to sway to the music and I tried to as well but it didn't turn out very pretty. He laughed at my sad attempts and placed his chin on my head. I'm pretty short.

"Relax." He soothed. I closed my eyes and tried to throw away my worries and soon enough I was swaying to the music. I smiled and inwardly gave myself a high five.

We kept dancing until the song ended. Austin pulled away and handed me a single rose. I grinned and twirled it with my fingers. Then he started to lean in. Holy shit!

He was very close to kissing me when I pulled away." Sorry! I can't!" I told running out of the all room and into the hallway.

I pulled the pins out of my hair and let it cascade over my shoulders in brown waves. I ran into my bathroom and wiped off my makeup. Its about time I made my own decisions.

I walked into my bedroom and threw off my dress. I put on a pair of jeans covered in rips and a dark blue V neck tee.I slipped on my Toms and ran out the front door. I took a breath of the crisp fresh night air.

I let myself fall onto the grass with a sigh. I looked up at the star filled sky and saw a shooting star float gracefully over the sky. I heard footsteps and turned my head.

It was Austin and like me he was dressed normally. He sat beside me and I felt my heart race." What happened to your suit?" I asked him. He laughed again. Guacamole fingers.

"I always wear a pair of normal clothes under my suit just in case." He told me. I raised an eye brow." Do things like this happen to you often?" I asked.

He grinned." Only once in a lifetime." He replied and before I could react he crashed his lips to mine.

Sparks flew and electricity flowed through my veins. And at that moment I was glad I had a ball for my birthday. Because everything turned out:

Perfectly.

**Hehe! So cliché xD. So I accidentally deleted this and had to do it AGAIN! A simple Thank You would suffice. Anyway... It was thundering over here while I was writing this and I'll be honest I freaked, and screamed like a little girl. But that's unimportant. Hope you luved it! Bon Voyage!**


End file.
